Honeymoon Heaven
by RealLoveContest
Summary: Ups and downs, yeah and nays of Edward and Bella's honeymoon paradise.


'**Real Love' Contest**

**Title:**Honeymoon Heaven

**Characters: **Bella/Edward

**Summary: **Up and downs, yeah and nays of Edward and Bella's honeymoon paradise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just enjoying playing around with her creation.

**Warning, this chapter is full of lemons.**

After years of waiting, anticipating, planning and the wedding now behind us, our relationship was finally ready to take the ultimate step. I started humming my lullaby as I discarded my gown of chiffon and pulled on the outfit of powder blue lace. It was a baby doll negligee made of lace around the bodice with matching lace panties.

I slowly and silently strolled from the bathroom to find Edward resembling a goldfish as he fought for words. His eyes roamed freely up and down my body, absorbing all that his eyes could take in.

I stood before my new husband and let my left hand graze delicately over my shoulder as I looked down at myself, feeling a little nervous. "If you don't like this, I can put on the French maid outfit." I started to turn and head back into the bathroom, I didn't make it far. Before I could take a full step toward the small room, Edward wrapped his arms possessively around my tiny waist and jumped to the side, landing carefully on top of the bed with me beneath him.

"You're doing no such thing," he growled out, then attacked my mouth.

His hands seemed to have developed a mind of their own as they traveled liberally over my body. I started to wriggle and moan beneath him, knowing it would inflate his ego. Edward's hands continued to roam over my body, as his mouth traced out my neckline and licked down toward my cleavage. My moaning and wiggling increased as did the pungent aroma of my arousal; if I could smell it, I knew it would be strong. Edward breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent.

I quickly released the buttons of his shirt and slid it down his shoulders, locking his arms at the wrists - not that it would really hold him considering his strength. I then reached up to pull his face to mine. Assaulting his mouth, I begged him with my tongue for more, which I wasn't about to let him deny me.

With surprising strength, I flipped Edward over onto his back with ease and started to kiss all over his face and neck. I felt my husband's nether regions grow and stiffen beneath me at my ministrations with his body. His entire body became rigid when I leaned up to start removing his belt, which I made short work of, followed quickly by his pants. Edward was stripped down to his full naked glory in less than a minute and I stared at him in awe.

Subconsciously, I bit my bottom lip and grinned wickedly down at him, wiggling myself into a content position above him, eliciting a moan from his clenched teeth. Edward's head fell back against the pillow, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sensation of my heated center pressed against his most intimate and enlarged part.

"Are you ready?" I asked seductively. He opened an eye just a crack to gaze at me, he wore the most mischievous smile I had ever seen on him.

"Isn't that my line…?" Edward barely groaned out when I tilted slightly, pressing my groin onto his. He arched his hips upward to meet mine, "you tell me."

Edward leaned up so he could capture my lips with his easier, before wrapping his arms around my back , drawing me closer to him. He was obviously relishing in the warmth of my body and the tingly electricity that danced between us. I heard a faint ripping sound and looked down to see my blue panties in shreds.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to rip them."

Eagerly, I raised myself higher above him, while deepening our kiss. The next thing that happened caused me to scream out my husband's name as I as I impaled myself on his long rigid staff, surrounding him.

Sudden, the puzzle fell into place. The creature, who thought he didn't deserve love or me, was mine – heart, body, mind and soul.

Together, we shivered at the sudden, and thrilling, sensations of being completely one with each other. I started to whisper and moan his name, like it was a chant, and all he could do was repeat three little words over and over again.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…"

"I love you too…my handsome vampire husband…" I barely managed to gasp out, between our thrusts. This had been the best night of my life so far and with Edward as my husband, I was positive there would be many, many more to come.

Waking up the following morning after our wedding was heavenly. Memories of our first night as husband and wife, and the incredible experience we shared, made me grin like the Cheshire cat. I stretched my body out over the entire length of the mattress, as the warm sun beat down on my uncovered and naked body. It took me a minute to realize I was alone in our bed, because I was so blissed out.

I sat up abruptly and gazed around the singular room hunting for my husband. In the kitchen, standing with his back to me, was the marble Adonis wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. I licked my lips hungrily, as images of his named form lying before me from the previous night invaded. I heard the clinking of dishes and noticed the scent of bacon and eggs in the air.

Edward turned around, a breakfast tray held in his hands, and froze. "Stay in bed and wrap the sheet around your chest." I did as he ordered, watching in fascination, as he brought the tray over and placed it on my lap.

For a vampire - bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, a single rose above my plate and a folded piece of paper below it. It was perfection.

I reached for the note but Edward's cool hand stopped me. "Eat first, and then you can read it." My lower lip jutted out about an inch and I laid the puppy dog eyes on thick. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and I knew I was winning. "No, now eat!" He twitched again when I started to bat my eyelashes sweetly; he then snatched up the paper and went into the kitchen to clean up.

While still pouting, I ate the breakfast Edward had cooked for me. It was simple but very delicious. The meal reminded me of the present I still had for him in my small bag. He could have his gift _after_ I received mine. I quickly shoveled down the food and held my hand out the moment he walked back into the room; I was still chewing the last bite of bacon.

Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to me, sitting down on the bed ignoring my outstretched hand. "Finish what's in your mouth first."

Now it was _my_ turn to roll my eyes. I finished my bite and swallowed , opening my mouth wide to show him that it was all gone. He chuckled and handed me the paper.

I flipped it open and ogled his gorgeous handwriting as it flowed to form words. As I read and comprehended his words, I could swear my heart stopped beating several times.

_I'm blessed with the love of an adoring angel,_

_Whose smile is brighter than the very sun,_

_With eyes that sparkle more than the brightest star,_

_Whose kisses are sweeter than the finest wine,_

_And whose love is more powerful than the strongest drug,_

_No dream could ever compare to my angel's presence,_

_Nor replace the tenderness of her precious kiss,_

_For me my angel is a dream come true,_

_Moreover, my love for her will last until the end of time,_

_I will always worship the times we have_

_And hold her dear to my heart;_

_Each night I will look at the moon and stars and say_

_I love you to my angel, and I'll be thankful for my dream come true._

_My wife!_

As soon as I finished reading the poem, I lunged for my husband, and quickly straddled his hips, while pinning his arms down on either side of his head. His eyes immediately changed to black and I could see my own chocolate irises reflected back at me.

"I'm assuming this means you're aroused," Edward whispered, while keeping his eyes locked with mine. After reading his heartfelt poem, I wanted to show him how his written words had touched me.

My mouth found his and I greedily kissed his lips, down to his neck and over his chest. Using my toes, I pulled his boxer briefs down and off his body in one motion. I resituated myself on top, biting my bottom lip, as an evil smile fought to appear. One of Edward's eyebrows tilted in curiosity just before I slammed my lips against his once again. As I bent down to kiss him, the motion lifted my hips just high enough, that it was easy to slide down onto Edward's hard length.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and growled ferociously, as he threw his head back into the mattress. We wove our fingers together tightly, and it helped me to maintain my balance as I bounced up and down on his pelvis. There must have been something about this position, because I actually felt Edward getting larger inside me and it was glorious.

There was definitely something about this angle, because I was quickly climbing toward my climax, much faster than I wanted to. Edward sat up and wrapped our arms around my back before kissing my lips. The second our lips met, we both groaned and I saw stars exploding before my eyes.

That was way too fast.

Edward fell backward on the bed, taking me with him. For the next five minutes, we caught our breath, though he didn't need to breathe at all. I rested against Edward's torso, until my heart returned to its normal rhythmic pattern.

"Stay right here, I have something for you -" I said timidly and scooted toward the edge of the bed. He placed his arms behind his head and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It's nothing that has to do with sex, sorry."

I wrapped the sheet around my chest and shyly maneuvered my way into the bathroom, stumbling in the process. Quickly grabbing the paper bag from within my small duffle, I hid it behind my back and I ventured back to the bedroom.

Edward was reclined on the mattress in all of his magnificently naked glory. My hormones started to kick in and my center started to throb, at seeing his fully erect self. I shook my head to clear it, and fought to regain some composure, so I could give Edward his present.

I ran up to the bed and thrust the package at him. "Here is your wedding present…can you please cover yourself up before we end up tangled in the sheets again."

He took the small bag from me while laughing. "I can't cover up, you took the sheet." I glared menacingly at him and then reached for the pillow that had fallen to the floor and throwing it at him. That only succeeded in making him laugh even harder.

His laughing paused, as he opened the bag and pulled out the contents. He stared at the black object for a moment then, fell off the bed laughing hysterically.

"Seriously, you got me an apron?" He glanced questioningly at me, then back to the apron in his hands.

"Read it!" I told him excitedly.

Edward turned the package over and read what the embroidery said in bright white letters. "Only Bella can kiss _this_ chef." 'Bella' and 'this' were written in red. "This is too funny, thank you," he leaned in and kissed my temple, before he pulled the apron from the clear sleeve and placed it around his neck. He smiled cheesily and asked, with a slight tweak to his brow, "How do I look?"

I erupted into a huge fit of giggles, seeing him in the apron, there was no way it could be contained. "I think you've seen The Santa Clause too many times."

His grin immediately fell and he started to glare at me, but his bottom lip jutted out slightly so I knew he wasn't honestly mad at me. "Get dressed, I have plans for today," he stated bluntly andthen walked back into the kitchen area.

Even though I debated teasing him a bit by strutting around the room naked, I thought better of it and decided to get dressed. I slipped on a light cotton caftan that was white, with light blue flowers and was somewhat see-through. It was perfect for teasing Edward throughout the day and decided to take the torturing a step further by going without any underwear.

After we were both dressed comfortably, Edward led me out of the house and down the stone path toward the lake. The sun was shining and birds were.

Edward took me out on the lake in a small rowboat. He'd failed to realize that once we were in the sun, I wouldn't be looking at the forest or lake but at him. Any time the sun made him sparkle, I couldn't take my eyes off him, he always held me transfixed with those colorful diamonds made up his skin.

"Bella?" He gulped after saying my name and I looked at him innocently. "Are you not wearing…any underwear?" I glanced down and noticed the sun had made the caftan dress more see through than it already was, so I leaned back on the bow of the boat and let the sun caress my skin. I smirked then turned my head away, let him think what he wants, of course, he was correct. I heard him groan and I knew his mind had gone into imagination mode.

We stayed on the lake for about three hours, talking, laughing, and making plans for the future. Thanks to my stomach, it cut the boat ride short and Edward swiftly directed us back to the dock.

Much to my surprise, we didn't go far. He led me over to a blanket near the dock, where a large picnic basket sat waiting in the center. I stared in surprise as he helped me sit down, then took a seat himself and started to sift through the basket.

"How did…"

"A servant made a quick stop," he said flatly and continued to sift through the basket. He pulled out fruits, cheeses, chocolates, salads, crackers and iced tea. "Geez, how many was she packing for?"

I giggled and started to munch on the vast assortment of finger foods. Edward watched me as if transfixed, as I had watched him while in the sun. We were each other's distraction from life and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Are you done eating?" He asked sweetly, as he put the empty bowl of fruit away. I nodded then looked around the beautiful forest setting, feeling totally at peace. I squeaked when I unexpectedly found myself pushed on to my back and pinned to the blanket. Looking up, coal black eyes greeted me and I knew I was his prisoner, though a willing one.

"Now it's my turn to be assertive." He grabbed both my wrists in one of his large hands and placed my arms above my head, his other hand started to caress my leg just above the knee, before slowly trailing upwards. His hand left my skin for just a second and then started to ruffle the hem of my dress. "I love you more than words can express." He mumbled into my ear, kissing me vigorously as he thrust his way inside in one quick move.

I shuddered at the sudden filling sensation and came undone. Two thrusts were all it took to push me over the edge, but Edward didn't slow in the slightest. His mouth made its way to my neck, kissing and sucking at the tender flesh, as he continued to drive into me. He then made his way to one of my breasts and started to suck on it hungrily. My back arched, pushing my chest closer to his face, while my legs wrapped around his waist and my ankles locked together. Suck, thrust, fondle, thrust, suck, thrust….

This time the intimacy had been fast and hard, so we both climaxed rather quickly, me for a second time. Edward pressed his forehead against mine and stared down at me with his blackened orbs, a small smirk tilting a corner of his mouth.

"Wow," he mumbled breathlessly. All I could do was nod in agreement to his singular exclamation. We stayed in that position for the next hour, cuddling and kissing tenderly, then Edward rounded up the picnic blanket and basket. The sky was starting to darken as we walked through the forest, hand in hand toward the house. Edward stilled and sniffed the air, causing me to look at him inquisitively.

"Come on," his tone was childlike, as if he was about to do something entertaining. He tugged on my arm as a huge mischievous smile appeared on his face. I let him practically drag me away from the trail we had been walking along and led me into the thick trees.

Apparently, I was walking too slowly for his liking, because he stopped and quickly threw me over his shoulder, patting me on the butt a couple of times, before he continued on his way. All I could do was just hang over his shoulder and enjoy the ride through the forest. I was a bit surprised by the faint scent of sulfur mixed with the smell of pine and lifted my head to look around, but all I could see was the dark green of the foliage and the white of Edward's back.

He chuckled softly at my predicament, and then suddenly placed me on my feet. Swiftly, he placed a kiss on my forehead, before spinning me around to show me what he was so intent on finding. My eyes widened as I looked over the whitish, moonlit waters surrounded by smooth rounded stones. I could feel the heat radiating off the water and it felt great against my skin.

"A hot spring, you found a hot spring!" I was almost giddy with excitement and fumbled to get my sundress off. Edward chuckled again and helped me pull the dress from over my head. Thanks to the fact that I didn't wear my panties today, I didn't have to remove them and practically ran to the warm pool of water, without looking behind me at my husband.

"Excited, much?" I could hear the humor in his voice as he spoke from somewhere close behind me.

"I've never been to a hot spring before," I stated bluntly, dipping the tip of my toe into the water. I was pleased that it wasn't extremely hot, but it wasn't cool either, it was bordering on very warm. My body slid slowly into the water, the warm liquid doing incredible things to my skin, making it tingle wherever the fluid touched.

The small spring was waist deep and I sank down until the water covered me up to my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hot water as the natural underwater geysers massaged my muscles.

"Enjoying the hot bath?"

"Oh god yes, very much." I cooed contentedly. I jolted forward, when something touched the juncture between my legs from under the water. Before I could respond, the object started to wiggle and burrow until it found what it was looking for. I turned my head toward Edward quickly and glared at him for disturbing my relaxation. He smiled back at me smugly and continued to toy with me using his fingers.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me backward until I was sitting on his lap. Slowly, he started to shower kiss after kiss along my neck and collarbone while his other hand worked at my most sensitive muscles. Edward shifted our bodies slightly and a second later, he was inside me.

Instinct took over and my hips started to buck uncontrollably, driving him deeper within me. I threw my head back and rested it against his shoulder, while his lips maintained their attention on my neck. The hand that was around my waist traveled up and started massaging my breast, causing me to moan and buck even wilder. His other hand stayed between my legs and played with my clit repeatedly.

The water sloshed around the edge of the spring and in a few places, it even spilled out but I could have cared less. Right now, all I cared about was succeeding in reaching our equal releases. I didn't have to wait long. The tingling and tightening in my stomach that I quickly learned to associate with an orgasm was beginning to build.

Edward grabbed my hips and held them down firmly, preventing me from moving as he drove into me fiercely. I fought to free myself so I could reach what I wanted, but my limbs were too limp from the hot water and the level of intimacy to have much effect.

However, fighting for freedom was the furthest on my list, when an orgasm crashed down over me and made me an incoherent blob of goo. When my body became disconnected from everything and Edward grunted at the same time, I knew Edward reached his release as well.

We relaxed in the hot spring for another hour, just enjoying the naturally hot water and the bubbling from the tiny geysers. By the time, we exited the overly warm pool of water, the moon was high in the sky and thousands of stars were now visible. We let the warm night air dry our bodies as we walked home, naked.

It was close to eleven when we finally returned to the house. I went inside to get a snack while Edward went to get firewood. There were several exotic and different things in the refrigerator to choose from, but what sounded the best was simple, cheddar cheese.

I was annoyed beyond all belief when the main phone began to ring, interrupting my snacking. This was our honeymoon; no one should be calling us! Edward was outside gathering firewood to start a fire in the small fireplace, so I grumbled my way over the four feet and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered gruffly.

"Oh Bella, finally you're home. It's Alice…" I nibbled on my piece of cheese while I hummed my reply. "I was wondering how the honeymoon is going?"

"Alice, seriously! It's our honeymoon; leave us alone until we come home!" I snapped viciously, annoyed that the stubborn pixie had interrupted us on the first day.

"Aw Bella, I was just curious how it was going?" Alice whined through the phone.

"You're the one who can see visions…You tell me?" I smirked into the phone, in hopes that she would get an image of my expression.

"Wipe that lopsided smile off your face, I get it. Fine, I won't call again but you better hurry home!"

I snickered evilly when I heard a click then a dial tone. I knew I should feel bad but I just couldn't find it in me to pity her. She had called on our honeymoon just to see how things were going. There was no mercy for that.

"Did my sister seriously just call?" Edward asked as he came inside with a heaping arm full of firewood. I nodded and shrugged at the same time, following Edward over to the fireplace. He loaded up the tinderbox then turned around, dusting his hands off in the process. "How does a back massage sound?"

My face lit up as he offered the simple relaxation technique. This would be a new experience; Edward had always shied away from touching me in any way that implied adding pressure to my body, for fear of hurting me, or worse. I nodded almost too eagerly and watched excitedly as he threw pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the fire.

He took my hand and led me over to the blankets, slowly lowering me down to the floor. I wiggled around until I was comfortable on my stomach than Edward straddled my hips, gasping the moment his strong, cool hands touched my back. They moved and caressed from my neck, down to my tailbone. While he was massaging my back, two very different things happened to my body the caressing was lulling me to sleep and at the same time, it was a major turn on.

I started to moan and squirm as his hands continued to rub and knead over my muscles. Before I knew it, I heard a moan mixed with a growl escape Edward and I realized I was nearly kneeling on the floor before him. His eyes were solid black and his fingers started twitching just inches from my hips. He looked conflicted as if he wanted to take me kneeling right there in front of him, and he wanted me now. However, at the same time, his natural born gentle man ways were telling him to retreat. I decided to help his troubled mind.

After letting out another long and tantalizing moan, which got a growl out of Edward, I stretched up on my arms and wiggled my hips enticingly. I wanted my husband buried deep inside me, where he belonged, for the rest of eternity. Call me shameless, but at the moment I didn't care.

Eventually, he took the hint. I heard some ruffling around behind me and he grabbed my hips firmly, pulling me toward him. Suddenly, there was pressure in a spot where it shouldn't be.

I gritted my teeth and shook my head violently. "Wrong hole!"

"Sorry…" he whispered softly, shifting behind me slightly. I screamed out in pleasure when a sudden thrust of his rigid shaft instantly impaled me.

A roaring, crackling fire burning in the background, the room darkened to only the glow of the fire light, the smell of nature and wood smoke in the air. Those aspects accompanied with my only love moaning, growling and that grunting as he pounded into me, I was in heaven.

His fingertips grasped my hips tightly and helped him to hammer into me. His pelvis slammed into my butt loudly, but not as loud as my moaning and panting. Edward tilted his hips slightly and it created a completely new position that caused him to hit that overly sensitive spot inside me.

Two more thrusts were all it took, and I climaxed so tremendously that my upper torso fell to the floor. He continued to thrust in to me, despite my new position, which only made things worse and I came again. I twisted my fingers into the blanket I was on top of and hollered loudly as another orgasm started to tighten my insides.

I screamed his name deafeningly as my insides tightened to almost painful levels. Edward growled fiercely and thrust one more time, before he stilled over me. After three back-to-back orgasms, I was extremely sensitive and I could feel every pulse his penis made while still inside me.

He leaned down and kissed his way up my spine until he reached my neck. "You are absolutely amazing."

"I know," I shrugged, smirking.

Edward laughed and pulled out, his fingers finding my ribs and they started to wiggle. "Well aren't you a sassy one?" He continued to tickle me for another five minutes until I cried mercy.

Later that night, I made s'mores in the small fireplace and we cuddled until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. What do you expect after the day I had? Edward carried me to bed, where he covered us both in the comforter and I quickly fell into dreamland, wrapped in my husband's arms.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Each of the lemons are from my personal experiences so I know they can happen.


End file.
